Let's Dance
by Authority Man 37
Summary: Dan has been notified that Julie hasn't been herself lately, ever since all of the Bakugan have went back to Vestroia right after Naga and Hal G's defeat. Will Dan find a way to lift the darkness from her heart that's been causing her to feel left out? Dan X Julie fluff and other pairings. Read and Review, please!


_**Let's Dance**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan: Battle Brawlers/New Vestroia. Nor any of the characters or the Bakugan, themselves. This exclusive story takes place after the last episode (Battle Brawlers). There's a small hint of Dan X Julie, Billy X Runo, Shun X Alice and Chan Lee X Joe fluff. Have Fun! Read & Review, please!

A year has passed since the defeat of Hal G, Masquerade and even, Naga. By the time of their demise, both the Infinity Core and the Silent Core has been restored back to its original state when Drago flew to the center of Vestroia with the soul of Wyvern with it and thus sacrificing himself. Therefore, all six worlds were merged into one beautiful Bakugan sanctuary as all of the Bakugan, who were once owned by their battle brawlers went back to their homeland of Vestroia and the Earth was also safe.

Everyone was living in peace and harmony down on Earth, along with the Bakugan back at Vestroia. All except for one individual who hasn't been the same, since everything has returned the way it was before. That person is Julie.

Things haven't been the same since her beloved Bakugan, Gorem had to return back to where he originally came from: Vestroia. When she felt that her closest friend was no longer with her, her heart and soul have become a very heavy burden.

She even had no intention of phoning or visiting her current friends like Runo, Marucho, Alice, Joe, Shun and her number one idol, Dan. She keeps having some second thoughts about the man, she always inspired of. Still, not only is she disappointed of not seeing Gorem anymore, but she can't ask Dan out on a date because he's with Runo as of now.

What's even worse is that she hasn't left the house since her Bakugan was departed back to Vestroia. She sighed to herself in disbelief as she gets off of her bed and opens the window for some fresh air. She gazes at the clear blue sky with pure white clouds and looking at the mountains beside her. Despite the fact that she feels down without her Bakugan, she dozed off with a small smile on her face.

She recalls some of her great memories with Gorem including Dan and the rest of his friends. There was even the time where she had to face her childhood friend, Billy, who was once recruited by Masquerade until he betrayed him after remembering the gift he gave to Julie when they were young.

After a short brief of strolling down memory lane and looking out the window to see the nice calm weather, her smile had instantly faded away.

Even though that Dan is also her best friend, she didn't have the courage or strength to ask him out on a date. In other words, she thinks that nobody wants to be around her anymore.

Just before she was about to cry out her emotions in complete misery, there was a few loud knocks on the door that surprised her.

She quickly turned around and headed straight out the front door. As Julie is approaching to answer the door, she thought to herself about this strange visitor.

_"Now, who could it be to see me like this? Is it possible that it's Dan? Or maybe Billy? Whoever it may be, I'll soon find out."_

Before she opens the door, she takes a deep breath. Then, she swung open the door with a huge smile on her face and said: "Hi, there!"

Unfortunately, when she opened the door, there was no one there. She became very speechless and somewhat upset that someone may have pulled a silly prank on her.

"Oh, I hate it when someone makes fun of me!"

Just as she was about to head back inside the house, there was an envelope sticking out of her mailbox. This had triggered her curiosity as she takes the envelope out of the mailbox and takes it with her inside.

Meanwhile at the path of the valley, two people were hiding against the wall. They've requested to fly down there and drop something off at her house with some assistance from Marucho's butler and himself as well.

"Hey, Dan. Do you really think that Julie might be satisfied with this? I mean, she hasn't been herself since her Gorem including our Bakugan went back to Vestroia."

"Of course she'll be satisfied with this, Billy. After all, we're the ones who wrote that letter to her. Anyways, let's discuss about that in regards to Julie."

Back at the house, Julie was sitting down on her bed and starts looking at the strange envelope that was sent to her.

The front cover of the envelope had her name on it in handwriting. But when she turned it over, there was a love symbol attached to it. She totally gasped at the symbol that was marked at the back of the envelope.

A small hint of redness was shown on her cheeks as she carefully pulls out the letter from inside the envelope. She unfolds the letter that was placed inside the envelope and read it slowly, while her heart begins to beat very crazy.

"_Dear Julie,_

_I understand how you feel about your Bakugan friend, Gorem, who went back to Vestroia._

_I've been trying to reach you for some time now and yet, you haven't been able to reply to me as of late._

_Besides, we all have our own paths to cross, depending on which way is the safest._

_But since you're still in that path of darkness, you still didn't show any positive things about yourself._

_Therefore, with me by your side, I can eliminate that path of darkness for you. So, you can walk freely to the path of light._

_Which is why, I want to ask you a simple question. If you're free tonight, will you go out on a date with me some time?_

_Because the way I see it, you're a very remarkable and friendly person that I've known for a long time now._

_I sure hope to see you there in the evening. Don't be late!_

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Admirer."_

When she was finished reading the letter, she became very happy and excited as she jumps for joy and relief. There were huge sparkles in her eyes when she feels that there's someone who wants to ask her out on a date.

"This is so exciting! I've never been so happy in my entire life! My first ever date with my dreamer! Oh, I can't wait to see who it is! Oh yeah, I need to dress myself quite nicely in order for him to see me. I'm going have to change my clothes, right away."

Elsewhere, Billy is having a slight discussion with Dan about that love letter they wrote earlier. "Now look here, Dan. We may have brighten Julie up a bit with what we've wrote to her. But, that doesn't make you to go out with her. Don't you see? You're with Runo, now."

"I'm aware of that, Billy. But, I just can't help myself that I feel sorry for her. Besides, let's make a deal about whether or not you want to go out with Julie or Runo. This coin toss will determine, who gets who."

Billy's eyes looked very sternly about Dan's deal regarding the choice of either Julie or Runo, by the result of a coin toss. "It sounds pretty risky to me. But, I'll take my chances. If it's heads, I'll go with Julie and you go with Runo."

"Okay, but if it's tails, you'll have to go out with Runo while I go out with Julie" said Dan. With a flick of his thumb, he flipped the coin almost high into the air for a few seconds until it quickly descends down on him and then; he immediately smacks the coin right on his hand, thus covering it.

Both of these men's hearts were beating very nervously as their foreheads begin to sweat like crazy, while grinding their teeth.

Dan slowly, but carefully removed his hand that he placed on the coin with by deciding who gets who in this toss-up. As they see the actual figure of the coin itself, they both became very shocked at what side of the coin it landed on Dan's hand.

It was on the sides of tails. Dan seemed very thrilled, when he guessed tails. Except for Billy, who became utterly disappointed that he chose the wrong side of the coin instead of taking what Dan had chosen. Therefore, he gets to go out with Runo while Dan gets to be with Julie.

"Great! Just my luck. I'd thought that I would go out with Julie, but instead I got Runo. I'm not much of a gambling man these days. I'm sorry, Dan."

"Relax, Billy. There's no reason to apologize about our deal between Runo and Julie. It's just that she needs to be with someone that is sincere to her and that would be me."

Billy blinked his eyes in confusion. "Huh? I'm totally lost, Dan. I need to know how and why."

Dan continued. "I understand that you and Julie have known each other, ever since your childhood days. That goes for me and Runo. But sometimes, there comes a time when someone needs a helping hand and that's Julie. When I learned that she didn't want to talk to you or to be with you, I took matters into my own hands and wrote that love letter to her. With a little bit of help from you, of course. Just before we began writing to her, I recently told Runo about Julie's loneliness and she gladly accepts it."

Billy was amazed after what Dan told him about Julie's odd behavior over the past few weeks. "So that's why, Julie hasn't been answering any of my calls or my letters to her." Then, he smiled. "Somehow, I feel fine with Runo while you're with Julie, Dan."

"What? You do? Tell me, honestly."

He answered. "I know that I'm not much into Runo, lately. But because of your idea with this whole double date kind of thing, I feel quite satisfied."

"Alright, then. Let's prepare ourselves with a little date of destiny."

"Indeed. We'll meet with them at 7:00p.m sharp at the convention center. But just to let you know Dan, I hope you know with what you're doing" Billy explained.

"Yeah. Let's do this!" said Dan.

"Hey, hurry up you two! We don't want to waste our time hanging around here! So, let's move it!" told Marucho to them as the dashing duo heads back inside the plane and leave the Bakugan Valley in one piece.

Back home, Julie already got herself dressed up with a new look. She's no longer wearing her signature ponytail anymore as her long hair was brushed down to her shoulders. She's wearing a blue strapless dress that goes down on her knees, while donning a thin white jacket and white high-heels. She looked herself in the mirror with what she's wearing as she smiled to herself about her big and important date tonight with a secret admirer of whom she doesn't know yet. "This might just be, my best day ever. My man will fall for me for sure."

While at Runo's house, she too is no longer wearing any pigtails as her long hair also curls all the way down to her hip. She's wearing a yellow low-cut dress that also goes down on her knees, while donning a thick black jacket with pure white low-heels. She took a good look of herself in the mirror as she giggled with delight and awaits her date with a mystery man of whom she'll meet later on in the evening. "I feel like I'm a supermodel, now. This is going to be so much fun with my guy tonight. I hope, it's someone special."

As for Billy and Dan, they're also trying to dress themselves quite nicely for their big date tonight. For Billy, infamous for his good charm and witty attitude, he's wearing a blue and black striped dress shirt with tight-fit black dress pants and black casual shoes. Whereas Dan, known for his annoying humor and complete stubbornness, he's wearing a red long sleeve dress shirt with a white tie, beige dress pants and brown soled shoes. Fortunately for Dan, he got rid of his trademark goggles while Billy cut off half of his long yellow hair and took off his baseball cap in order to look his best and therefore, he now has yellow clean cut hair.

The time is now 6:45p.m and their date is almost to begin at any given moment. Both Billy and Dan showed up at the convention center together after their parents dropped them off at the exact location.

Dan adjusted his black tie very firmly, while Billy begins to fiddle around his hair by brushing it with his hand.

"Hey, Dan. Did we come all the way out here for a tour of the building with our dates?"

"Nope. We're not here for a tour, because we're spending our dates right here." Dan pinpointed to Billy the exact poster that he talked about a special dance earlier as a showing of flashing lights that light up the sky very nicely from the outside and the loud music that's rocking the whole building quite rapidly, was coming from the inside.

Billy stood there in bewilderment. "I don't believe it. Did you know about this, Dan?"

He chuckled. "In a matter of speaking, Billy, it is. I saw an advertisement poster about this special dance night out and so I figured, what the heck? Coming to this interesting event would be something else."

"For someone who's still arrogant, you're sure are full of surprises."

"Yeah, but still, this will be a cakewalk for us."

Minutes later, a car honked its horn on Dan and Billy which nearly frightened them a little bit. Their bodies were nervously shaken by the loud sound of the horn as the passenger door was opened and two people came out from inside the car.

When Dan and Billy took a closer look to see who it is, their expressions were filled with a mixture of amazement and surprise as they see Julie and Runo walking towards them in their glamorous and yet, stunning fashion ever. Their eyes were wide opened and their mouths were completely dry, when they've witnessed Runo and Julie's new appearance in their stylish dresses.

"They look…"

"…Beautiful. I know."

The girls looked very pleased of how their men have been properly dressed for this special occasion as they both smiled to them, while they smiled back. The problem is that they still don't know who their dates are.

"Okay so, that building with the fancy lights, is that where we're heading?" Runo asked.

"Apparently it is, Runo. That's where we're spending our dates right there. By the way, are you two nervous?" Dan offered.

"Well, a little bit. I mean, we haven't got a clue of, who we're going out with" says Julie, shyly.

"Don't worry about it, Julie. You'll know soon enough. Besides, if you want to know who you're with, let's head inside" informed Billy to them.

"Alright. If you say so."

"Yeah, I'm with her."

Now that they're inside, the girls are still wondering as to who their mystery man for tonight's special dance at this very building are. There were small hints of redness on their cheeks as Runo asked Dan very shyly.

"So, Dan. Who do we get to dance with? I'm tired of waiting!"

"Take it easy, Runo. We're right in-front of this door. In fact, this is the ballroom door and where the dance is taking place."

"The dance is at a…ballroom? How wonderful" Julie smiled.

"It is. Come on, let's go already" told Billy to everyone as he opens the door of the ballroom to reveal a most stunning view.

There were some people who also attended this event as they're dancing gracefully on the ballroom floor. Also, there are numerous speakers on the floor, wall and even besides the sound facilities where the disc jockey is playing some fancy music. And to add some touch of scenery, there was a spinning disco ball hanging above the ceiling as it shines down on everybody when its lights are lit up.

Dan and his friends are somewhat amazed at this surprising looks to the ballroom itself as it's covered with several decorations on the wall to provide some excitement to everyone that came to this event. This of course, includes some tables for some people who weren't in the mood to dance.

Billy spots an empty table for them to sit down and talk as they all made their way to their seats.

Julie, Runo and Billy have already sat down.

Except for Dan, who is busy talking to the disc jockey about something special. He gave him a CD to play a nice song for someone, he wants to dance with as the disc jockey took his advice and placed it into the CD player and pressed the pause button until Dan gives him the signal. After a short while, Dan went back to where his friends are sitting.

"Hey, Dan. Why did you go to that guy who's playing the music for, anyways?" questioned Billy.

"Yeah like, what gives? Were you trying to request a song or something?" asked Runo.

"Well, if you put it that way, than yes. It's too bad that Marucho couldn't attend this event, because he hasn't found a girl that he couldn't dance with" he mentioned.

"You're right, Dan. Marucho is too young for this, because he's afraid of dancing. I sort of, feel sorry for him" said Julie, glumly.

Dan turned his head to where Julie is and gave out his response. "You know, Julie. That's the same thing that I feel about you as well."

Julie felt very surprised after what Dan had told her. "Huh? Dan, is that true?"

He nodded his head in agreement as he stood up from his seat and extended his hand to her. "Julie, will you dance with me?"

She stood still for a brief moment, until she shed some tears of joy from her eyes that came trickling down on her pretty face as she threw her arms around his neck in a nice embrace. "Oh, Dan! I'd love to! You can't imagine of how I've waited for this day to come."

He made a small laugh to himself. "Don't mention it, Julie. Come on, let's dance." He takes her hand and took her to the ballroom floor as he tells the disc jockey to play it and he played the CD with the song that he requested. The music has a nice beat to it and it was relaxing enough for some people to dance with their friends.

As the song begins to play, Runo asks Billy about the deal they made. "So, Dan's dancing with Julie now. Wait! Does this mean that Dan…"

"Yes, he did. He won the coin toss against me, which means that he gets to be with Julie and you get to be with me. I know, this sounds disappointing for the both of us but let's face the facts, the reason that I'm not with Julie is because she hasn't been replying to me since our Bakugan went back home. That's why, Dan needs to lift the negativity that's been causing Julie to feel left out for the past couple of weeks. But in any case, would like to dance with me, Runo? Just this once."

Runo sighed as she made a smile on her face. "Sure, I'd be more than happy to dance with you, Billy."

He takes her hand and escorts her to the ballroom floor, where Dan and Julie are, already doing some slow dancing and later some ballroom dancing.

"Say, Dan? What made you think that you want to dance with me?"

"Aw, simple. I just couldn't let one of my friends feel down on the dumps. So, that's why I and Billy wrote that love letter together and we made a coin toss to see who gets who."

"And, who did you get?" she wondered.

He replies to her. "I got you, Julie. No matter what happens, you're not alone."

"Oh, Dan." She rests her head on his shoulder, while still dancing. Dan blushes to see that Julie is finally acting herself more better, during the dance.

Billy and Runo were also dancing as they see Julie smiling once again. Even though, Runo is upset that she's with Billy because of the deal Dan had made, she still feels comfortable dancing with Billy.

"I'm just glad that Julie is happy."

"Why is that? Is it because she's with Dan, now?"

Billy reminds her about the deal he had with Dan. "Didn't I tell you? Dan needed to lift that weight of loneliness off of her, because of what happened to Gorem. So just for starters, let's have some fun, shall we?"

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more."

Just then, Dan spots someone familiar in the crowd. "Hey, look who else showed up."

Julie notices them as well with a shocked look on her face. "I don't believe it! It's Shun and he's dancing with Alice!"

Shun is wearing a marvelous purple short-sleeve shirt with black tie, black dress pants and black soled shoes. What's even more surprising is that, he has removed his trademark tied ponytail to reveal his long black hair and it seems to enjoy dancing with his date, as well. As for Alice, she is wearing a dark emerald green long evening gown with a small diamond pearl necklace around her neck as she happily dances with her latest man of the night.

But they aren't the only ones. There were Chan Lee and Joe, also dancing. Chan Lee is wearing a stylish white cheongsam with black light pants and black sandals with white socks. Whereas Joe is wearing a brown long sleeve shirt with a black tie, white dress pants and beige dress shoes. They too are also enjoying themselves in this one-of-a-kind dance.

Billy and Runo notices the other couple dancing, as they both share their words about their night out with a soft smile on their faces.

"Somehow, this night just got a whole lot better."

"No kidding. It just doesn't get any sweeter than this."

"Dan?"

"Yes, what is it, Julie?"

She smiled at him with her eyes shining. "Thank you."

Dan smiled back and stroked her hair. "Aw, shucks. It was nothing."

While Runo and Billy were busy doing some ballroom dancing, Dan tells Julie something nice. "Julie, you're beautiful. Just like Runo."

With that being said and done, she pressed against her lips against Dan's as she explores through his mouth with her tongue, while Dan does the same to her mouth.

Runo immediately turned around to see, what came down between Dan and Julie. She and Billy felt a little bit shocked to see that Julie and Dan are making out as she looks at him with concern on her face.

"Billy, are you…"

"Jealous? Not for any particular reason. This is only for tonight, remember? In any case, I've got nothing against Dan whatsoever. See?"

He shows her to Dan that he's giving her the thumbs-up in a response that he and Runo are still the best of friends, no matter what. "There's more. I've heard that both you and Julie are beautiful."

After realizing that Dan likes Julie and herself, she feels very relaxed and relieved that he's there to help anyone in need of staying positive. _"Thank you, Dan. For believing in me."_

That's when Runo does the same trick on Billy as to what Julie did to Dan: By pressing her lips against his. Julie and Dan both watched to see them, making out also. Dan tells Julie that it's alright because its only for tonight and so, she continues to dance with her true idol, Dan as she dozed herself off with her biggest smile yet.

Meanwhile, Shun and Alice are still having a quality time with each other as Alice rests her head on his chest, as he gently holds her hands in a warm feeling. That's when, he made a startling confession to her.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Shun?"

Shun smiled. "I love you."

Alice smiled back. "Oh, Shun. I love you, too."

He presses his lips against hers as Dan and company watch to see their closest friend having the time of his life with Alice.

"Wow! That's so nice" says Julie, wiping away some tears from her eyes.

"Indeed. He couldn't be any happier" responded Dan, holding on to her waist.

Chan Lee and Joe were dancing very smoothly throughout the whole evening as they look into each other's eyes with a look of love and friendship on their faces.

"You know, Joe. For a webmaster like yourself who knows how to dance pretty well, you sure know your stuff. Especially, a Bakugan battle."

"Don't get too excited. I'm more than just a webmaster to you; I'm your greatest strength."

"Oh, my dear Joe."

"Oh, Chan."

By tilting their heads very softly to each other, they lean in more closer as they too press their lips against each other. Just like what Dan, Billy and Shun did to Julie, Runo and Alice earlier. During the night, all of the couples switched their ballroom dancing routine into slow dancing as they hold onto their dates to each other.

"If only Marucho were here, he'd be quite surprised to see us dancing. If he did, he wouldn't know how to dance with someone, right?" says Dan.

"Of course, he's just painfully shy. If he was here, would he choose me first instead of Runo or Alice?" asked Julie.

He laughed. "I don't think so. There's not a single person in the world that he would dance with one of the prettiest girls who ever stepped foot in this place."

"Thanks, Dan."

He winked to her, before winking back at Billy with a peace sign. "No problem, Julie."

Billy responded to him with a thumbs-up as he made a smile to himself while holding to Runo, nicely.

"Runo?"

"Yes, Billy?"

"You're kind of cute for someone who likes to cause trouble with Dan, when he makes a mistake to you. If he makes anything funny again, just ask for my help. Is that alright with you?"

She nodded her head. "I've got nothing wrong with that at all. I mean, I'm just glad that you're someone who's giving me some advice on how to teach Dan a lesson."

He laughed with pleasure. "Yeah, you can count on that."

By night's end, the song and the event itself concluded in a very romantic ending as several of the couples and other people went back to their respective homes.

Dan and Runo are still the best of friends, despite the fact that he danced with Julie while she danced with Billy.

As for Marucho, being the whiz kid that he still is, he stayed at home in bed because of his denial to show up at a special dance event due to his size and age difference including his dance fright.

Shun stayed home with his best friend, Alice by his side as his grandfather and his mother looked to see that they've enjoyed the night and kissed once more. During their time, his grandfather reluctantly took a picture of the enduring couple.

Chan Lee and Joe continue to go out on a date every evening of the week and therefore, they still haven't made plans of getting engaged at any time soon.

Finally for Julie, she's been feeling very happy and thankful that she was able to dance with Dan because he won the bet against Billy in the coin toss when they wrote the love letter to her together. Since that day has ended, she and Billy have been constantly talking and going out every day as their friendship has been re-kindled. Thanks to Dan's request to dance with her and to never be negative.

Now that she's seen the error of her ways, she knows that she will never be alone and that her friends are there to be with her until the very end.


End file.
